


A Fresh Set of Ink

by klonoafan5 (orphan_account)



Series: Henry!Bendy AU or How To Be A Cartoon Screw Up [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: What if Henry intervened and became Bendy instead?





	A Fresh Set of Ink

In Joey's office in the studio, said man was finishing his latest protect. "There." The raven haired man placed the two cans of paint down, looking at the finished summoning circle before him.

"Now," he picked a knife and slowly draws it towards his finger. "For the last ingredient-"

Suddenly, he turned around to see another man come in, closing his door behind him. He had short, brown hair and nutmeg eyes. "Hey Joey, hope you don't mind me barging in, but-"

He froze at the sight before him. "Joey? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing something we should've done a long time ago." A psychotic smile grew on his face. "Remember the dream we had? To bring Bendy to life? Well, now I can finally achieve that dream of ours. This will show them... _ **This will show them all!"**_

But before he slashed his palm, Henry immediately grabbed his hand before he could do it. "Look at yourself! That obsession of yours is driving you mad! You're doing this just because that company doesn't likes our work?! Well, screw them! We can just find another one instead of....doing this!"

"J-Just..." Henry looked at him pleadingly. "Place the knife down-"

Their eyes widened in silence. Henry slowly looked down only to stop once he saw the knife on the lower side of his chest.

A single drop of blood touched the circle, causing it to glow.

Joey immediately took the blade and dropped it only to hear his friend and colleague wince in pain before falling on his knees. He lifted up his hand that covering up the wound and looked at it.

It was black instead of red.

Joey watched in fear as the ink spread slowly through his body, making it more cartoonish and familiar.

"J-Joey....W-What's....happening to me?" He froze when he heard his voice, his pitch getting higher as the ink slowly become more solid while the final parts of the transformation was about to end.

After that, Joey stood there in shock to see the familiar form of their own creation right in front of his eyes.

Silence echoed throughout the room until the body stopped shaking and slowly went out of its position, revealing his suspicions to be true.

His best friend became Bendy.

The demon turned human slowly stood up, feeling a bit wobbly while clutching his head. "Ow....What happened? I feel like someone hit me with a mallet! Or better yet, a anvil."

The demon then stopped to see the shocked look on his friend's face. "Joey? What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue?" He looked down at his hands only to see vintage gloves instead.

He immediately froze in shock, his pac-man eyes shrank as he stood there, completely silent. "L-listen Henry, whatever you do, just stay calm. I know this is shocking, but we can deal with this together."

"S-Stay calm?" A frown grew on his face. "You....want me...to **_sTaY FrEaKInG CaLm?!"_**

Joey slowly backed away from the enraged demon as he slowly came closer. "Henry, calm down, I didn't mean for this to happen-"

" ** _SHUT UP!"_** He grabbed his former friend by the collar. " _ **If you didn't mean for this to happen, then why did you do it anyways?!"**_

His grip loosened as his hands got shaky. "Do you think that I like being like this? Knowing that everyone won't live longer than me? Knowing that my parents will die while I stay the same?"

"Don't you think that I already know that?!"

Henry stopped, his anger immediately faded when he saw Joey burst into tears. "It's all my fault that you end up like this! If only I didn't think of this stupid idea, this wouldn't have happened!"

He dropped him as he fell to his knees. Henry then stood there watching him cry. He glanced away, regretting his actions before gently placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's not your fault. It's not mine either. It's no one's fault, a'right? I just....hafta to used to this, that's all. It will probably be a pretty long time though, and I might do some weird cartoon thing sometimes,"

"But..." Joey looked up to see a Henry-like smile on his face. "We can do this, one step atta time."

"'Sides, at least this will change the _tone_ of this atmosphere."

"Henry."

"What?" He smiled mischievously. "You don't have any _inkling_ of me doin' anything."

" _Henry."_

"Nope, haven't got the _sharpest_ idea."

" ** _HENRYYYYYY_**!"

 

Meanwhile, two coworkers were standing at the door. "Gee, you wonder if they're okay in there?"

"I've been questioning that everyday."

All of a sudden, the door sprang open as a ink demon ran out. They stood there in shock until he stopped and looked at them. "Oh hey there, Rick, Paul! I hope you two do a great job today!"

He then looked behind him and looked back at them. "Whoops! Gotta run!"

A enraged Joey chased after him. " ** _Henry_**! **_Get back here, you little-"_**

Paul just stood there in silence while Rick put his jacket back on.

 

"I quit."


End file.
